Leather and Lace
by simplekitten
Summary: she was lace, delicate and beautiful. he was leather, tough and cold. complete opposites meet in an unfortunate situation. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. lace

**Leather and lace**

Chapter one **lace**

disclaimer i do not own Edward scissorhands. if i did Kim would still be with Edward and i'd stuff Joyce in her dishwasher. MWAHAHAHAHA. me so evil

'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe does not belong to me. something that genius could never come out of my brain.

WARNING!!! THIS DOES NOT REALLY FOLLOW THE MOVIE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHANGE OR WHEN PEOPLE TWIST THE PLOT THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU

* * *

Lovers forever...face to face  
My city, your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace 

Don Henley Leather and Lace

* * *

Once upon a time there was a grand, beautiful mansion atop a hill. A tiny village lay sleeping beneath its wake. It was made of elegant stone with many gargoyles topping spires and vanes. The windows were always crystal clear. A welcoming light always was in every room. The grounds were scrawling, immaculate, the bushes neatly trimmed, gate always looked after. The tiny lake pristine and unpolluted. 

The people told of a kind old man. A professor of science and inventor who took residence of the mansion. He was a brilliant man loved by the people. Children always swarmed about him as he came down to do his little shopping and to offer cookies to the children's' outstretched hands. He had told them of the machine he had built that makes cookies all by itself. The children listened awed and eager to hear about his accomplishments.

The people also told of a monster he had created with scissors for hands. They were frightened when the old man told their children of his creation and so watched the house carefully. One day by chance a young man had come down from the hill babbling that he had seen the monster. He described him as being tall, thin, and pale, having frighteningly large blades for fingers. He had wild, messy hair and was clad in a black leather suit with an abundance of belts and buckles.

Slowly the children stopped visiting the old man when he came down with his grocery list and cookies. The adults spread horror stories through the minds of the children to keep them far away from the mansion. The village soon became hostile toward the mansion atop the hill.

And this is where our story begins...

XOX

"Father, why have the children stopped coming?" Edward asked the professor. 

"They are afraid Edward. One of the men saw you and spread horrible things." Edward bowed his head a bit. The children had stopped coming because of him. Seeing the crestfallen look on his sons' face the professor sighed. "Do not listen to what they say Edward, you are a handsome man. Smile."

Edward lifted the corners of his mouth. "Good boy go on, smile." Giving an awkward smile he felt better.

"That's it. Now, let us read a bit of poetry."

Picking up an old worn book he flipped the pages until something caught his eye.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while i pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While i nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping.  
As of some gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' i muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

_Ah, distinctly i remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly i wished the morrow;- vainly i had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels called Lenore-  
Nameless here for evermore_.

"Father?" Edward interrupted.

"Yes Edward?" The old man asked.

"Will i ever have a Lenore?"

The professor chuckled at this. "Why my son, my company isn't enough?"

"I want a girl." Edward told him slowly. A dull scraping sound was heard as he fidgeted his scissor fingers in nervousness. "I get lonely, that's all. One like Lenore in the poem."

Sighing he looked at his man creation with a sad smile. "Perhaps one day Edward. for now we will close the book it is time for bed."

Closing the thick book the professor stood to put the book away. Edward rose, took a plate of sugar cookies and bid the professor goodnight. Climbing the stairs to his loft-room Edward fantasized about the girl he wanted. She would be pretty and small with wide eyes and a kind smile, her voice would be as soft as the little birds' cheeps that rested on his carefully shaped bushes like the one he seen in a fairytale book.

Stretching out onto his straw bed Edward smiled to himself. "One day." He whispered to the dark. Resting his large scissors on his chest he was careful not to cut himself. Closing his eyes Edward smiled awkwardly smiled once again to the dark.

XOX

There was a violent bang on the front door as someone yelled "Come out you damn witches. We know your in there, come out or we'll break the door down." 

Kim dropped her book to the tile floor, getting up she ran for the kitchen where she knew her mother would be. Slipping on the floor in her hurry she scrambled to her mothers' arms.

More banging was heard and an axe was being taken to the wooden door. The yelling was becoming louder as the door gave way letting the angry mob into the Boggs' home.

"We know you killed the Johnson's little girl, sucked the life right out of her."

"We found her body in the park." Came another voice from the back.

Peg looked down at her frightened daughter, tears streamed down from her chocolate eyes. "We'll go out the back door." She whispered. Then the two fled from the house.

Running blindly through the deserted streets of suburbia peg and her daughter tried to escape the mob that thought they were witches. They weren't so how could they have killed the Johnson's' girl? Melanie, was a wonderful child who she had babysat only weeks beforehand. Peg was furious. How dare they accuse them so wrongly. She wished bill and Kevin would have been home but they were down at he bowling alley, too far away for them to get help.

The two slipped through a little hole in a concrete fence, stopping a moment to catch their breaths.

"We...didn't kill...the...little...girl." Kim wheezed.

Peg nodded erratically. "I know. we...have to...find somewhere to...hide."

Who had told the mob they had done such an absurd thing? Dodging the wide trees both were running again. They had gotten quite a ways from the cement fence when both were rudely grabbed.

Screaming at the pain Kim's hands sought out the one's that held her hair so very tight preventing her from going anywhere. groaning she hit the dirt with a heavy thud. a moment passed by then she heard her mothers' scream. Peg was being tied with a thick rope then was gagged. She then lay still as someone from the mob knocked her unconscious.

When her mother didn't move Kim panicked, arms flailing. There was no way in hell she was going to let them tie her up. Punching a guy in the face he staggered back allowing her enough time to get up then start running.

"Hey, she's getting away, catch her!" Yelled someone.

Kim didn't get very far away when three came at her close to her heels. Tripping on a branch as she looked back Kim sprawled to the ground. dirt caked her face, hands, blouse, and skirt. Glancing at her arm she winced when she saw the blood.

Suddenly her attackers were on top of her trying to restrain the wild woman. Tying her securely the younger one gagged her.

"Lets see how well you can use your witchcraft when your drowning in water." The menacing smiles and evil laughs frightened her. Where they really going to drawn her? Was her mother yet too? So many questions clouded her mind it was impossible to think rationally.

The last thought she had going through her brain before they picked her up was: _'Im gonna die. I'm gonna die. Someone please help me.'_

Kim inwardly screamed when the freezing water hit her. It was like a hundred knives stabbing into her body repeatedly. Thrashing wildly Kim refused to go without a fight. Bubbles choked her denying her air or the surface.

The three unknown man on the surface cheered and wished her a slow death. Laughing maniacally they turned away to go back to the rest of the group to no doubt tell rumors how they valiantly killed a witch by dumping her into a lake with ropes about her.

Biting down hard on her gag Kim tried to release one hand from her bindings. As the rope cut into her flesh she gasped in pain letting a mouthful of air go. Clamping her mouth shut she squeezed her eyes closed. She was going to die and could do nothing to save herself. Dizziness took her as her mind cleared completely. Relaxing her chest felt like it was going to explode. There was no hope for her.

A splash of water was heard then she vaguely remembered hands touching her, fingers gripping her, pulling her somewhere...somewhere. Pale blue light came into focus then out again as she cracked her eyes open only slightly then all went black.

XOX

Kim opened her brown eyes and saw a...park. Well, the yard sure looked like a park. It had neatly trimmed bushes, a fountain, and a most charming bench near a bush shaped as a dolphin. The lawn was a deep emerald green, it was well cared for. No snow fell to the ground as it was before.

_Wait...no snow! Where am i?_

Then she had remembered she had drowned. Both her and her mother were unjustly murdered because the people, her neighbors, killed them. They thought the two woman were witches that killed the Johnson's little girl. She must be in heaven. It was too warm and beautiful to be anything else.

Glancing around the back of a person faced her. Getting up she called to the person. When they didn't answer she started towards him. When the unknown person turned Kim realized who it was, it was her mother. Smiling wide she ran into peg's open arms crying.

Holding her daughter close peg calmed her crying daughter down stroking her red hair lovingly.

"You are not dead Kimmy-dear, just dreaming." She whispered.

Kim was baffled by this. There was just no way. She had run out of air, she had stopped struggling. Opening her mouth Kim stumbled a bit on her words. "How. where... are we?" She asked.

"In your dream sweety." Pegs' smile was so warm and loving. "All your questions will be answered when you wake up but get some rest first. You've caught a terrible fever and almost had to be treated for hypothermia."

"Stay in bed and drink all your broth, it helps. Be a good girl now. good-bye honey-bear." Kissing her daughters' forehead she let her go.

Kim was still confused but when her mother said good-bye tears welled up in her eyes. So that was it she was leaving her just like that? Her sobbing became more violent as peg faded away then she was gone a large smile still on her face.

Breaking down Kim crumbled to the dream grass wailing her eyes out and yelling "Don't leave me, mom."

"No!" Kim screamed bolting upright in the bed. Gasping hard for air she clutched the white sheet, eyes scanning her new surroundings with the look of frightened mouse.

Well, at least she wasn't dead.

Even in her distress she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't dead.

Suddenly the door opened and an old man rushed in. Squeaking Kim drew the blankets up over her shoulders.

"Are you alright, I heard you scream."

Blinking Kim opened her mouth then closed it. Who was he? Where was she? There was something in his wise, old blue eyes that told her she had nothing to fear for. He would not hurt her. "I had a bad dream. Where am i?" She mumbled.

Smiling at her the professor took a seat by the bed. "You dear, are in the mansion on the hill. I rescued you. You are being treated for a very high fever and quite a few shallow wounds. May i ask your name?"

"Kim. My mom's dead isn't she?"

He nodded. Kim hung her head.

"I heard the people talking, you can't go home or else they'll try to kill you again. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, a new face is always appreachiated." Reaching for a cup on the bedside table he offered it to her. "Drink this broth you are very ill with fever. I will check on you in a half hour, try to get some sleep." Patting an empty space on the edge of the bed he got up and left leaving Kim all alone.

After drinking the cup of broth Kim instantly fell asleep. She just had no energy for anything lately.

XOX

"Go away." Kim mumbled. The light shaking of her shoulder was persistent though and didn't go away. Grumbling something incoherent she cracked her eyes open rubbed the sleep away then yawned widely.

"I thought you would never wake up." The professors' smiling face swam into her vision. "You slept the entire day away. It's dark out now, see." Pointing to a window her eyes followed. He was right it was sun-set already. The sky was painting in pinks and oranges.

"I brought you up some supper than later we'll change your bandages. A clean pair of clothes is on the vanity. The bathroom is that door, towels and soap are already on the counter." Waving a bit he got up and left her again.

Yawning again Kim reached over for the food tray. Broth, orange juice and a grilled cheese sandwich sat on the tray nicely. Sparing no time she succumbed to her growling stomach and started stuffing food into her mouth.

When she had eaten most of the food she started a bath. Waiting in just a towel Kim sat on the porcelain ledge. She couldn't go home. The old man was right. if she were to show up the townspeople would call it witchcraft because they had drowned her and here she was walking down a street in Suburbia. No, she couldn't she would have to take the old mans' offer whether she wanted to or not. At least he had offered her a place to stay.

Sighing Kim coughed violently then, eyes a bit watery, watched the huge bathroom mirror collect steam. When the tub was half full she decided to climb in.

Relaxing into the hot water Kim looked around the room. It wouldn't be too bad living in the mansion. After all luxury seemed to be the theme as she stared down at the white marble floor. _I could get used to this._

There was a knock at the door moments after Kim had put the 'new clothes' on. Stopping mid twirl she straightened out some imaginary wrinkles then sat down onto he soft bed.

Once permission was given the professor slowly walked into the room. Surveying her in her new dress he smiled. It was most fitting even though he had to retrieve the measurements while she was asleep. It had little straps and was tight from the waist up then billowed around her reaching her ankles. It was a creme color and made mostly of lace.

"Thank you for the dress." She told him a blush staining her cheeks.

Call me professor my dear, everyone else does. Your most welcome, my son made it but I sewed it together you see because he cannot sew."

"Oh, you have a son?" She asked.

"Of course. He's a bit older than yourself mind you. His name is Edward." Getting up from the bed he gave her another toothy smile. " If your not ready yet i'll send Edward up to call you for dinner." Bidding her goodbye the old man swiftly exited the room.

Kim took her time on purpose. She wanted to meet the professors' son alone. Sure it was kinda selfish but hey she was just a girl right? (A/N who wouldn't want to meet Edward ALONE? i wouldn't pass it up.)

A minute passed. Five. Ten. sitting at the vanity Kim strummed her nails on the light colored wood. Would he be tall? Short? Would he have blue eyes like the professor? Would he be like the jocks at school?

School! she had almost forgot. How was she going to graduate. Jim, her boyfriend, probably ex now, was taking her to the ceremony and after party.

The soft knock on her door startled her out of her depressing thoughts. Getting up nervousness pulled at her stomach. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down Kim opened the door to her bedroom and immediately stepped back eyes wide in fear.

This pale, wild-haired man had scissors for hands. And they were...twitching. Horrified she stood there gaping not knowing what else to do her mind shut down. His skin seemed to have never seen the sun. His eyes were dark, youthful. The outfit he wore was made of black leather a ton of belts and zippers adorned it in insane places.

Nervously Edward glanced down at the floor. Her eyes on him made him feel weird like he was being judged. Whatever that word meant.

"Father told me to come get you for dinner."

When the pale mans' quiet voice reached her ears she gave a tiny tiny smile when she realized she had been staring.

"Your Edward?" She asked brown eyes going back to his scissor hands. How did he get them? Why would he have these instead of real hands? So many questions whirled inside her brain like a fast moving pinwheel.

He nodded, orbs falling back to her figure, she was wearing the dress he had cut from a bunch of lace he had found. Congratulating himself on a job well done he smiled. It fit her nicely and she looked so heavenly, like one of those angels he saw in a painting once. He had been fascinated how could a human have wings anyway, was that possible.

Then Edward realized something. She was pretty, small, had wide eyes, a wonderful smile, and a sweet sounding voice. His ideal girl. His Lenore.

Giving her a genuine Edward-smile he said. "Come before the meat gets cold." Turning he listened for her footfalls, when soft shuffles of fabric was heard Edward's ego made a jump. Father had brought him his Lenore.

Kim followed the strange man down the hall then down the staircase. She thought it was kind of funny how he walked, arms out, most likely to make sure he didn't cut himself with his foot long blades. She watched how tense he was, definitely uncomfortable.

Opening the heavy oak door Edward let Kim go first. Earning a grin from her he had to suppress the feeling of pride that overwhelmed him. He felt like a colorful bird proudly showing off the vibrant blues and reds of its feathers.

XOX

Watching Edward cut the roast she stared enthralled. It was just, well...neat.

Glancing up to his scarred face she tilted her head watching the concentration play over his features. He was actually kind of handsome in his own quirky way. He was gentle, polite, and very quiet. The complete opposite of Jim.

Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she came to a startling realization. She was slowly falling for the messy haired boy and she just met him. Maybe it was his charm or the mystery about him. What was she thinking didn't she still love Jim?

Stealing glances up at Kim he almost broke out in a smile. She was watching him use his scissor hands. Was he impressing her. He sure hoped so.

She was so very pretty, so very delicate, so like a human. so much like lace. Yes, lace. Kim was like lace. Like the Lacy dress she wore.

The old professor inwardly smirked. He had expected Kim to scream her head off chanting 'monster' or some nonsense like that but she took his appearance fairly well. Accepting the slab of meat from Edward he swayed a bit feeling sick to his stomach. He knew he was old and ill and that his time was coming soon but he didn't think it would come this soon.

Blinking back the dizziness the old man tuned into the conversation his son and their permanent guest were having.

"Do you make all the topiaries out there? I saw some from the bedroom window. They are very beautiful."

Edwards' sad looking brown eyes lifted to her. "Yes." He answered in his quite voice.

"After supper will you take me out to see all of them?"

Edward gave a nod.If she wanted to see them he would be a gentleman and show them to her. Besides he liked it when others praised his talent. It was the only thing he could really do without destroying what he touched.

* * *

a few notes people. hope you enjoyed the first chapter everything will be explained in the ones to follow.

the dream scene when she woke up she forgot where she was just not the conversation.

the mob who set them up to be 'witches', you will see in a later chapter.

why they didn't go to the bowling alley it was way too far and slipping off into a wooded area was much more convenient. besides if they had ran to the bowling alley this story would not exist.

reviews would be helpful to anything i did wrong or if you see a mishap anywhere.

Edmonton got real snow this morning!!!! i'm so exited, later i should throw a snowball at the neighbors balcony window...


	2. oddities and questions

_please excuse the absence i wrote half of this while i was very drunk and definitely not sleepy, (it was my closest friends' birthday) and when i was going to post it i re-read a bit and said to myself 'people can't read that crap heck i can't even read that crap.' so i had to do almost the entire thing over again. gomen. word of advise to all don't type fanfiction while your drunk._

_thank you to all my wonderful reviewers they are muchly appreciated, it keeps me going. I got a very interesting question from lovepie123 (i hope i spelt it right) this fic takes place the same time as the movie, in modern times but being the gossipy little town suburbia is rumors travel fast and lies are easily believed. so there you have it, a questiona nswered by a riddle._

_I will give one hint that could explain some of the plot and ease your confusion: it is centered around cult beliefs. there no more. now read on..._

**Leather and lace**

Kim awoke with sunshine blinding her eyes. Shielding her brown orbs against the offending light she moaned, it was too early for waking up.

And then someone just had to knock on her door completely disturbing her wonderful sleep. The bed was so soft and warm...

Another knock.

"What?" a mumble erupted from the depths of Kim's pillows.

"Breakfast is almost ready Kim. Hurry before it gets too cold."

Quickly flipping out of the bed Kim hurriedly got dressed as the professor's shuffling footsteps faded away from her door. Fighting a bit with her dress, the same one she had worn yesterday, she ran a brush through her golden hair then flew out of the room narrowly missing a head-on collision with Edward.

"Oh, sorry Edward. Good morning." She chirped.

She watched him smile a bit. He was smiling more and more often. "Good morning Kim." If his cheeks weren't as pale as they were already his blush would have definitely been seen.

"Are you going down to the kitchen?" He nodded. "Would you mind if we went down together"

If Edward had had hands he would have hugged Kim right then and there. He was so happy his finger-blades were twitching with excitement.

When he nodded again she gave him one of her enchanting smiles.

Slowly heading down the carpeted stairs together the two talked of his latest topiary and how the sky promised snow. Edward even jocked about how he might rust.

XOX

A green car pulled into the bogg's driveway. Stopping the car went into park to let a handsome man out of its fabric covered belly. one long leg then another, followed by a football hardened body.

This was Jim. Any girl's dream guy.

Adopting an attention-grabbing gait Jim made his way to the front door and knocked politely.

When no one answered he knocked again. Waited. peeked into a front window.

Dark. The entire house was dark. And then he swore loudly.

All charm faded from the football quarterback with a tinkle of magic and pop of reality.

Just then, as if he'd called a well-known neighbor of the Bogg family came out to to plug his little car in so the battery wouldn't die out on him.

"Hey Charley!" Jim yelled as he jogged across the snowy lawn.

The neighbor glanced up smiling as the youth came up to him. Plugging in the cord he fought to stand again. Being so old didn't let you do half as much as you used to. "Where's Kim? at the library?" His deep voice rolled off his tongue.

Charley scratched his near bald head, thinking.

"The Boggs girl. the Boggs girl." He chanted. "Ah, i remember!" He gave a shout raising a finger in the air as memories came into his old head.

"You don't want nothing with her son her and her vile mother peg was witches." Jim laughed. 'Yeah right.' "Most of the boys got together and tracked them two down and drown them." Then he pointed a bony finger towards the looming mansion atop the hill. "See son, they was drown in the mansion lake, back to hell from whence they came."

"Your joking old man." Jim cackled, eyes brimming with glee as he listened to the aging man. 'He must be a complete nutcase to say something like that.'

Charley took a defensive stance. "I most certainly am not son, they was caught killing the Johnson's little girl, Melanie. Them and their damned witchcraft." Charley howled.

Jim was about to walk away when Charley grabbed his arm. "Bill and poor Kevin, left town they did, sayed somethin' about staying with his sister in new New York. Sayed the memories run too deep with this house. Marlin's gonna sell it but i reckon he won't get a dime for it unless he sells it to some out of towner's."

gGving a disbelieving smile and nod Jim hurriedly walked away from old, nuts Charley. Joyce called him the basketcase. She was right. Getting into his Mazda Jim peeled out of the boggs' driveway and down the street. he would get a more firmer truth at the diner.

XOX

Kim swirled her straw in her strawberry milk, every few seconds crunching into a sugar cookie made from the large machine the professor had built in the mansions' foyer.

Edward sat across from her a frosty glass of milk with a straw in front of him. He however refused the cookies his father had offered him.

Kim glanced up at the pale boy. She had to admit the scissor hands still frightened her but she was getting use to his 'deformity', slowly, if you could call it that. If he had had real hands he would be so drop dead gorgeous. Even if he still had the scars on his face.

But then he wouldn't be...Edward. He'd just be another perfect conforming guy. She hated guys like that. wasn't Jim a conformist? His hair always had to be perfect, he always had to have on his letterman jacket, his car had to be top of the line...just because of his rich, football buddies.

'Bah." She thought. 'It doesn't matter anymore he thinks i'm dead. I'll never see him again.'

"So, Edward. Can i ask why you have scissors for hands?"

Edward averted his soft brown eyes. "I'm not finished yet." He mumbled. "Father is making me hands. He says i have to be patient." her question was making him feel very nervous and he didn't like that feeling.

Kim's lips made an o shape.

Soft white flakes met her eyes making Kim turn to look out the dining room window. The heavy red curtains were drawn back to reveal a grey sky and snow building on the window pane.

Sighing she finished off her milk, Edward did the same. Then walked over to the window to stare out.

Watching her strange actions Edward's brow furrowed up in confusion. Was she okay? Had he hurt her, upset her? Glancing momentarily down at the bunch of scissors he called hands he thought hard. What did he do?

A high pitched 'Edward' shook him out of his thoughts. Raising his head in answer to his name he clearly was not prepared for Kim's' sudden change in mood. He stared at her smiling face even more confused than before.

Kim literally skipped towards him, grabbing his wrists she prodded him up. "Do you know what snow means, Edward?" She asked very exited about something.

"No." His calm voice lingered a moment in her ears. He was so sweet and innocent, not knowing about the world...about the cruelties.

"Were stuck inside all day genius." She was happy to be confined indoors? What a strange girl this Kim was. "This is the perfect day to give me a tour. Will you?"

Edward debated for a second. Should he give her one, it wouldn't hurt. "I don't know every room." He started but Kim interrupted.

"That's okay we can both explore then." Still having a hold of his wrists Kim lead Edward out of the room. Cookies and two empty empty milk glasses sat forgotten on a large wood table."

Practically dragging Edward to the first door she opened it.

"Uhmmm, this is the kitchen." Kim told him dully.

Nodding at her discovery wisps of black hair fell over his nose. Reaching up to brush the disobedient hair away he flinched a bit when her skin made contact. Kim's flesh was warm nd her touch felt wonderful but he was still afraid, afraid he might hurt her with his scissor blades.

Stepping away he watched her lovely, little hand fall to her side. A look of hurt passed over her beautiful face.

"You have not seen the library yet or the room with the telescope." Giving her an Edward-smile he grinned back. Seeing that as his cue he made a gesture with his bulky 'hand' to follow, so Kim did.

XOX

The old inventor smiled as he put the last finishing touches on his newest creation -a mechanic bird that sang, made from the remains of a pet canary.

When a sweet sounding twitter filled the room he laughed, blue eyes glittering. he had succeeded at playing god again. It could be done. Defying science was possible. 'Just wait until my colleagues see what i have done' he thought.

The canary, chirping loudly, spread open its wings as if to take flight but fluttered the sunshine colored wings instead. Hopping to the other side of the perch it stumbled on its metal leg.

"It will take some getting used to." He told the unsteady bird. "You won't be able to fly yet, your wings need to be reinforced first."

Turning his head away the bright bird he coughed. Blood spattered his shaky hand and carpeted floor.

Dammit, another rug ruined. That was the third one this week.

Lucky enough for him Edward had not yet seen him cough up any blood.The boys curiousity always got the better of him, there would be no end to the questions.

As soon s he recovered the inventor turned his eyes back to the little canary who sat perched on his rod staring at him.

Don't look at me like that." He croaked.

The bird tilted his feathered head and stumbled as he hobbled closer to the inventor. a soft twitter filled the air as the mans' body was wracked with painful coughs.

XOX

Pouring sugar into his coffee cup Jim seized the spoon that the counter was holding on its surface. glancing around him he noticed there were only a few people at rosies -a diner by the town mall. lips curling into a smile he spotted Jed and Mark, two fellow football buddies from school, sipping cokes and eating burgers.

Getting up he slowly sauntered over to them. Sliding onto the seat of the booth Jim set his coffee down.

"Hey boys, what's happened while I was away?"

The two smiled in greeting as they wiped the grease off their faces with already greasy napkins.

"Hey Jim, i got quarterback for the home team after you left." Jed told him through a mouthful of burger not bothering to swallow first. "Joyce got a new dishwasher and your father put a pool in the backyard." Jim snorted. 'Figures.' His father was always the rich old bastard. "And what else..." The blonde boy tapped his chin.

"You idiot!" Mark piped. "Your girlfriend and her mother were killed." Marks' voice sang triumphantly.

Choking on his coffee Jim sputtered.

What did mark say?

"They were caught with the Johnson's' girls' body. They admitted to be witches. Some people in the town even found their spell casting stuff. We drowned both of them in the lake up near the mansion."

To say Jim was shocked would be an understatement. There were no words to describe how he felt. Hearing the same thing from three different people was unbelievable and hard to swallow.

Maybe it was a hoax or a schemed plan...

"One of the neighbors said he used to hear animals screaming from the basement. He even ran across a cat that was inside out and living in one of the windows." Mark continued.

"Bones were found in their cupboards with all kinds of herbs tied to them too. I thought that was really gross." Jed scrunched his round face up in disgust.

Mark gave a sympathetic smile and put his hand on Jim's's shoulder to comfort the distraught man. "We know you loved her Jim but we couldn't let her kill another child. It might of been one of your cousins next time. She could have killed you too Jim."

So it was true.

Mark was right. It could have been one of his own family members. It could have been him.

For some strange reason though Jim wasn't even angry. His love for Kim ran too deep, too possessive. Kim would never kill him she loved him too much besides she always let him get his way.

"Hey, you okay Jim? You want a a burger or something?" Jed offered.

Jim took a calm sip of his coffee before he replied, "No, i ate before i came here. I'm okay though...I'm going to go visit my parents see you guys later." Downing the last swallow Jim waved and got up from the comfy red vinyl booth seat.

Mark and Jed both waved at the older man until he was out of sight, grease dripping down their chins from their half-eaten burgers.

"He took it well, i half expected him to go completely nuts and start making a scene." Mark let out a relieved sigh.

Jed nodded."Yeah he didn't even yell. Do you think he knows?"

"Nah, not a clue." Mark wiped his face with his napkin then flagged down a waitress. " Can i get another cherry coke please."

Starting the engine of the green Mazda Jim left it in park. Putting his weight into the back of the seat he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

That was why the house was dark, vacant-like.

Who would be his date for the grad dance?

He had already rented the hotel room. What would he do now?

Turning on the heat full blast Jim stared watching as the windows slowly defrosted. Flinching at the coldness of the steering wheel he rested his arms on top.

He would have to ask Alice instead, the trampy blonde had been hitting on him all semester. Sure grad wasn't for another four months but to plan ahead was the key. He didn't want to go dateless or have wasted money on the expensive hotel room.

Letting a growl of frustration out Jim swiftly changed gears and sped away from the diner. Hopping onto main he continued to plow along the ice-covered street until he came to maple street - residential.

Angie street.

70th street.

74th street.

Balmoral avenue.

78th street.

Kim's street...

Down the street Jim went very slowly, as if the car was afraid of something and its driver was being cautious so as to avoid those fears.

All too suddenly the car crept up to the Boggs' pastel blue home but went past. Down the street.

Past Charlie's house.

Past Joyce's house.

Past the god-fearing nuts' house.

And straight on down the road to the culde sac ending but didn't stop there.

Easing the Mazda past the broken gates Jim prodded the tiny car up the snowy driveway coaxing it not to stall on him.

Stopping before the car turned the final corner and could be seen from the mansion he put it in park.


	3. an angel & a creepy phone call

_wow the quickest update i probably will ever make in my entire life. thank you all who reviewed for the second chapter and for whoever is following this fic. i would like to really thank geckogirl for using the cattle prod to get my lazy butt moving (see i told you it'd be up in three days ), chapter four is underway as we speak so it hopefully won't take too long to get it updated._

_more fluff in this one but the next chapter i warn you will be very depressing. so without further ado, enjoy and don't forget to review (they motivate me)_

* * *

**Leather & Lace ch. Three**

Stepping cautiously over a bare thorny bush Jim high stepped to prevent snow from going into his sneakers. The air wasn't that cold but cold enough to make the quarterback clench his grey winter jacket closed at the neck.

Scanning the area around him he frowned. He could not see anything thanks to the glare from the melting snow.

Jim had no idea why he was here outside the mansion no one dared to come too close to. His legs seemed to have an agenda all their own.

Perhaps he was going to pay his respects to his girlfriend of three years' watery grave.

Perhaps to help him more accept and move on.

But he could not find the said lake anywhere.

Giving a hopeless sigh Jim almost gave up when he heard giggles, girlish giggling. Curious he made a new path in the snow to investigate who would be up here. He had heard long ago that the inventor had a fatal disease, lung cancer wasn't it, and would not live much longer so who was up here?

Maybe some friends from school playing around and vandalizing something.

Retracing his steps a bit to an iron gate he had passed by earlier Jim slipped through after opening it just wide enough for his body to squeeze through.

His search for the fabled lake now gone Jim's thoughts were now occupied by the sweet sound of a girls' laughter.

Once through the gate brown eyes were drawn to a most exquisite piece - a hand, palm up fingers stretched towards a blue grey sky. Snow had collected in the palm as if it were offering the heavenly soft white substance to the gods.

There were many bush sculptures in the front yard and Jim stared at them all with wonder and amazement. Who had done such beautiful topiary, most likely a very skilled gardener.

Walking up to the front Jim stamped his feet on the dry concrete. Should he knock. Should he go back to his car.

Taking a deep breath he fisted one pale, cold hand and raised it in preparation to knock and almost did when the laughter bounced off of the snow back at him. Whoever she was she was very close.

For some reason the childlike laughter sounded very familiar, kind of like summertime birds the really pretty blue ones. Kind of like Kim's, her laugh was very unique.

Lowering his fist Jim stepped back down onto the concrete sidewalk. Quickly going to the side of the mansion he followed the well cared for stones that made up the path.

Another wall, a bit smaller that the main perimeter wall sat there on the scarcely snow covered lawn. Another obstacle. Near the siding stood a slim door barely visible if it weren't for the brass handle set smartly into the wood. Reaching for its handle Jim was surprised when it went smoothly down. Hearing a click another burst of laughter came to his ears as if on cue.

Was she just on the other side?

Slowly opening the door just in case he was met by… topiary. A park-like setting met his wide eyes with fountains, benches, stepping stones. A vision of perfect serenity.

But where was this phantom girl?

Glancing around he saw her! She was going into the mansion. Her blonde hair bounced gracefully about her shoulders. Her small form was wrapped into a knee-length dress, the light blue of the flowy fabric gave her the image of an angel.

Jim watched the door close in slow motion his mouth slightly agape. Then his cell phone vibrated in his pants' pocket.

All magic was lost, the moment had lost its charm.

Diving into his pocket he fumbled to flip open the slim piece of vibrating technology.

"hello?" he asked voice full of confusion.

"hey Jim, its mark. Where are you I called your house a while ago but your folks said you hadn't been there at all."

Looking around him he realized he was still standing right in the same spot as when he came through the small door. Feeling a bit ashamed that he was trespassing Jim disappeared out of the park area to the other side of the door.

Hurrying out the front gate Jim melted his back against the main wall of the huge tree-filled property. Leaning into the brick he huffed.

"Sorry, I stopped at the Macy's' to see if Alice was home. They invited me in for some of Catherine's pie." He lied hoping that he sounded believable. "I'm on my way to my car though. Where are you it's unnaturally quiet in the background."

"At your house." The voice on the other side replied smoothly.

Shit!

"Come over for supper your dad just pulled a roast out of the oven then we'll go over to Lucky's to shoot some pool and have a few drinks."

Without thinking Jim complied and with an 'I'm on my way' he heard a click then dead air signaling the conversation was now ended.

Closing his phone the walk to his car seemed like forever as thoughts ran all his brain effectively squishing it.

It was creepy that mark was calling him from over at his house. Creepier still that he was obviously sitting at the dining table. Come to think of it everything about mark was creepy so was his older brother Damian, it must run in the family.

So, putting the Mazda in gear he expertly spun the car around in a lazy dough nut-like fashion to speed off down the driveway.

Mark put the receiver down gently, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. Jim hadn't been over at Alice's' house he knew his friend of seven years better than that. Jim was over the mansion. He'd find no evidence or mementos from the bitch that had stolen Jim from him, her mother, for birthing such a naïve creature paid the price as well.

Strolling into the kitchen mark picked up the cutlery that Jim's' mother had forgotten about in her quest of taking a tray of biscuits out of the secondary oven.

Must be nice to be as rich as this family is he thought.

"Where are you going with our silver Mark?" The deep voice boomed at the teen while mixing up gravy.

"To set you table Mr. ?" Came the innocent answer.

Mr. ? turned to his wife. "You hear that dear we have a silver thief in our kitchen, I hope you chained down the tea set." The teasing voice laughed as Mark gave him a wry smile.

Mrs.? Reached over to smack her husbands arm. He cowered in mock fear before her. "Just set the table mark, never mind this idiot. Did you call Jim?"

Mark nodded. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Good, I don't want supper getting too cold."

XOX

Mark quietly slipped in the front door battling with his boots as the laces proclaimed world war lll. Tossing his keys into a bowl at the door he shrugged the puffy black jacket off broad shoulders.

Sighing he reached for the deadbolt in the dark to flick it in a clockwise direction.

"Were've you been little brother, mom held desert over for you. She made your favorite." A dark voice whispered so as not to wake the entire household.

A pale face came out of the darkness, the features almost feminine. Secretive eyes studied him as she moved closer. Once his boxer clad body came into focus better he smiled waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I should have called."

"..."

"Jim and I were at the bar. He seems pretty okay because he didn't say anything about Kim's death. I guess the plan worked." Mark told Damian as his boots were kicked off his socked feet.

Damian's green eyes twinkled. "Of course it worked. I agonized over that plan for an entire year, is he suspicious?" He asked.

Mark shaked his head staring down at the grey carpet.

"What? Guilty conscious?" Mark shaked his head again though furiously this time. Hell No! Why would he regret killing that little bitch? He enjoyed the screams she made for help, they rang sweetly in his memories.

A smile came came over his lips them giving the younger an eerie aura about him.

"That's better. Now get to bed before dad wakes up for work. I'll cover for you in the morning." pointing to the hallway to his left he shooed his brother out of the living room.

"Ah Mark, you came in at one this morning if they ask." Damian's voice stopped the young man momentarily. "Good night." The smile on the man's face returned his voice becoming chipper.

Giving a curt nod mark smiled back. "Thank you brother. Good night." Turning he continued down the hall to his bedroom.

The clock on the wall chimed four in the morning.

XOX

Earlier that day

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating no longer,  
'Sir,' said i 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness i implore;  
But the fact is i was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That i was scarce i was sure i heard you'- here i opened wide the door;-  
Darkness there and nothing more._

_Despite the darkness peering, long i stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore!'  
This i whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more._

Edward sat across from the old man on a couch made for two or in his mind for him and beautiful Kim. She was quietly reading to herself as Edward avidly listened to the poem about Lenore. It brought him back to an evening long ago he still remembered very clearly.

His father had just finished the second stanza of the very same poem when he had interrupted.

_"Father." He asked._

_"Yes Edward?" The old man asked in reply._

_"Will i ever have a Lenore?"_

_He watched as the professor chuckled lightly smiling at his young son._

Glancing over at Kim his big eyes watched her lovely slender fingers turn a frail page with so much grace.

The blue dress he so expertly helped cut poured about her waist when she had flopped down unladylike next to him about an hour ago. One of his leather clad knees was covered with the soft fabric, but he didn't mind.

He realized his wish then was selfish asking point blank for a girl. But his father had complied and given him one.

Edward watched her flip another page and sigh in pleasure. Her face accepting and serene.

This caused a tiny smile to form on his pale lips. Maybe it wasn't that selfish of a wish, after all Kim seemed perfectly content living in the mansion with him and his father.

He had truly found his Lenore. His smile became larger at that thought.

Suddenly Kim brought her golden strawberry head up making Edward sink his own head down, eyes averted. That was a close one he thought to himself.

Oblivious to the fact that the young scissor handed man had been staring at her Kim listened to the old mans' voice recite 'merely this and nothing more.'

"Professor, what day is it today?"

The old man lowered his book of poetry and thought for a moment. "Tuesday the twelfth. Why my dear?"

A look of excitement spread over her face, eyes glazed over with joy. "In two days is Valentines Day." She supplied.

"Val-en-tyn-z..." Edward tried to pronounce the new word, in his curious voice.

Kim sat back a bit, "Yeah, Valentines day. It's when you give the girl you love gifts and chocolate."

Edward grinned at this. He liked the idea of this day very much... and he did like Kim so did that count as well? He sure hoped so.

"Edward, son, let me elaborate. It is a day not just for lovers but for those who wish to ask one another to be their sweethearts or now a days, valentine. Cards and gifts are sent and of course chocolate. It is a tradition of sorts."

Edward nodded his understanding completely interested in the topic.

Father told him once that a sweetheart was almost always a girl. Would Kim be his sweetheart? Making a card and a gift would be difficult considering he had no hands to work with but if something needed to be cut he could do it.

"It is a day to show affection?"

This time it was the professor's turn to nod.

He smiled wider, if that was even possible.

Closing the book the inventor cleared his throat. "It's eleven o'clock, time for bed now."

Rising Kim agreed she was very tired and tomorrow she wanted to see if she could decorate for the little holiday. Bidding the men god night she took her leave of the comfortable parlor.

"You are no exception Edward, off to bed with you too." The inventor took a sip of his almost gone tea.

"Yes Father, but... i was wondering about this Valentines Day thing..." He trailed.

The inventor gave a knowing smile. "You wish to give her a gift my son?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Edward nodded shyly, his messy hair bouncing crazily about.

"I do not know what she would like though." Came his hushed answer.

Getting up his father placed the book in its proper place on a shelf then turned to look at him. "It would have to be something on hand." He thought. "Aha, a girl can never have enough dresses, Kim only has three and we both know she likes your handiwork."

Edward smiled and agreed though he did not know fully what the inventor meant.

So shooing Edward out of the parlor he watched to make sure the boy would not linger and actually go to bed, even he needed his sleep. Closing the door so as not to be heard the old inventor gave a violent cough, one of many. Pulling out a large napkin from the tea sets' tray he covered his mouth preventing blood from dripping on the elegant carpet.

He did not feel like like replacing another. He doubled over as another wave of hacks overtook him forcing the man to take hold greedy gasps of air. The fabric napkin, now ruined, was tossed haphazardly into a waste basket. Once able to breath somewhat regularly he picked up the tray to make his way to the kitchen.

* * *

I also recommend reading Blackwing.Roses' fic Dancing in the Dark 

And geckogirls' fic Captured Innocence

They are both wonderfully done with not to be missed plots and inspiring to the imagination.


	4. Be my Valentine!

_hello all, simple here again with another chapter, this one is full of cute fluff for the Edward/Kim shipper but is very depressing towards the end. short i know but that was the plan enjoy once again cuz chapter five is gonna take a while cuz semester two has started up, yay me! (sarcasm)_

* * *

the great chapter four!

**Be my Valentine**

* * *

Stirring Edward stretched luxuriously on his straw bed. Squeaking leather and the jingle of metal was heard through the loft-like room signaling morning.

Sitting up he flexed his metal fingers. Today, something was special about today, now what was it? He and his father had stayed shut up in a little room all day yesterday preparing for today and now he couldn't remember why.

Edward stood pulling on a look of confusion then his chocolate brown orbs fell upon a rather large box but long box. Now he knew what was so special about today, it was Valentines' Day. Young Edward never even questioned as to where the inventor had found the strange box, neither did he question the card he had also magically brought up.

Crouching next to the pink box with the ribbon holding it closed, he eyed the enveloped card to make sure the ribbon would hold it in place. Once satisfied the envelope wasn't going anywhere he carefully picked the box up with his scissors.

Grinning at his success the leather-covered man stood up to his full height. Carefully he left the large room so as not to accidentally drop his gift.

Hopefully, if Edward was lucky Kim would agree to be his valentine.

Edward was surprised when he made his way to the bottom of the grand staircase. Kim had not run into him and clobbered him yet today. That was odd.

Shaking off his confusion the young man made his way to the kitchen where the inventor was taking a kettle off of the stove top.

There was a pink and red runner in the center of the long dark wood table. Little red paper hearts were suspended on strings to the low chandelier. Heart shaped sugar cookies sat on a plate in the center.

Edward gave a smile at the sight, true to her words Kim had decorated even if permission was given for only one room. Apparently the clean-up was to be limited.

Wiggling the gift box from his blade fingers it made a plunking noise as it hit the wood table.

The inventor upon hearing his son turned with a bright grin across his pale, sickly looking face. Perhaps he had caught a cold. Vivid blue eyes lit up like fireworks. "Good morning son. Kim is outside. I think she may have found something of interest, she has not come in yet."

Nodding Edward couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He had wanted to present his gift to the golden-haired woman who resided just four doors down from him.

"Perhaps you should be a gentleman and remind her breakfast is ready."

There was no answer as the young man slowly, hesitantly, shyly made his way to a set of glass doors. He would because he was taught to be a gentleman.

Pressing the heel of his palm to a button on the wall clinking was heard as mechanisms inside the wall worked to slide open the door. Made especially for him.

Stepping out into the crisp spring air Edward shivered as the sudden cold wrapped around his body. Wandering a bit in the backyard the vision of happiness itself came into view. She was…trying to coax something to her from the high perimeter wall. Whatever she was trying to get down seemed to be hiding in the rose vines that crawled up the concrete wall.

Walking a bit closer Edward opted to watch her. It was slightly amusing to watch the young exuberant girl stretch on her tip toes to reach her goal. Then whatever she was trying to reach seemed to have slipped and fell, wouldn't you know it, into her outstretched hands.

Pressing the object to her chest Kim fell back on the heels of her grey slippers.

0000The inventor led Kim through a hallway on the second floor passing Edwards' room then her own. Abruptly stopping in front of the very last door he pulled out a silver key.

Unlocking the door he urged her inside then went over to yet another door, this one unlocked.

The room was cozy looking, if a little dusty, much like her own room. The picture frames that sat on a nightstand were devoid of any photos, the bed was neatly made and vanity table organized.

"This was my wife's room." The voice behind her was melancholy as he waited for her to follow him.

Edwards' mothers' room.

As light poured from the ceiling's fixture Kim blinked furiously to adjust.

It was a woman's closet!

The inventor left her side to rummage through some drawers mumbling "I know their in here somewhere." A yip of satisfaction reached her ears as Kim timidly stepped closer to the old man. She felt weird coming into this room; this stuff was someone else's. A feeling of intrusion squeezed her heart.

Suddenly a pair of grey slippers was presented to her, an outdoorsy asian style. "These should fit. You and Lucinda both have small feet."

Slipping her socked feet into the dainty shoes Kim glanced over at the inventor.

"Perfect fit! Just like Cinderella." He crowed. "It's good to know these won't go to waste. Unfortunately Lucinda's dresses will be of no use to you, regretfully, you are too small."

Kim gave a weak smile. 00000

"Oh Edward, there you are. Come look." Kim beckoned him over with one hand the other holding her treasure to her heart.

Curiosity urged his cold legs to comply. Without a word the pale man walked over to her. Her coat was very beautiful. Father must've given it to her as a gift he'd have to ask her.

Wait, it looked very familiar…a velvet tapestry coat long enough to reach the knees. The silver toggles keeping it closed looked wonderful against the dark grey-black. Where had he seen it before? Fur lined the neck then all the way down where a zipper should be.

Now he remembers. A pretty woman with long black hair had worn it, she loved the snow. She was always smiling when there was snow.

"What is it?" he asked in his quiet voice.

Kim grinned and held her treasure out to him.

It was, of all things, a kitten. A little grey fur ball with white toes. Its white nose was hidden in the fur of her cuff. Tail curled near its bottom.

"Isn't she cute?" at her question Edward lowered his face to the kittens that had peeked her nose out of Kim's fur cuff. Stretching its neck the two touched noses in an Eskimo kiss.

Edward couldn't help but smile a little at the small grey animal. "She is" he told her. "Father told me to remind you that breakfast is ready." His hushed voice came after a few moments.

"Okay, we better go in then." Her voice was chipper as Kim walked past with the kitten snugly in her arms. "You think I'll be able to keep her?" Kim asked motioning to the kitten.

Edward nodded, unsure himself but not wanting to dampen her spirits.

Once sitting at the table tea was placed in front of her along with her breakfast plate of eggs and ham. Reaching over for the salt and pepper Kim finally noticed the skinny but long box in front of her. "A gift?" she said more to herself than to her companions.

The old inventor looked up from his plate. 'For you from Edward."

Kim frowned.

"I thought we promised each other no gifts because it was unfair to me because I can't go out."

Edward remained silent.

"It was my doing Kim, please open it you won't be disappointed."

Kim's mood changed on a whim and she smiled brightly at Edward. "Thank you Edward, you are so sweet." The expression on her face was very comical, like someone who was hyper from eating too much candy.

Thank god he was so pale, his blush went unnoticed.

Snatching up the gift she opened the card first that was tucked in the ribbon. Her already large smile grew bigger and she giggled. He must have had lots of help. "Of course I'll be your valentine, Edward." She giggled more.

Blushing again his face this time went noticeably pink. Giving a silly grin he tried to cover it.

Turning her attention to the odd looking box she tore into it untying the ribbon. Flipping open the box fabric met her eyes, pink fabric.

Pulling it out her was clearly impressed. It looked like a summer dress going about knee length. It was a bold pink with a v-top and a sash of red material under the chest area.

This is why she hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of them yesterday. She even had to force them to come down for dinner, which she had prepared. Draping the dress across her lap Kim went to pull another one out.

The next was a navy blue shimmery material. The dress was a heavy evening gown style simple in design with little straps. It was very long possiblly made to reach her ankles.

Surely they were spoiling her. How in the world did they find all the material?

"There is one more in the box." Edward told her pointing a scissor towards the large box.

Peering in Kim got exited all over again as she reached in to take it out to look at the last dress.

Another form fitting summer-type dress, this time in red with a small pink sash with a bow on the side with rather long ends. A complete reversal to the first one she pulled out but this one had more flair.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked slowly, perhaps afraid of her answer.

"Yes! Thank you very much. Now I have a dress for almost every day of the week." Laughing Kim placed the dresses back in the box so they wouldn't get dirty.

The rest of the morning was spent with Kim talking excitedly about everything and anything she could think of. And Edwards' poor ears were the victim.

XOX

Kim finished with the dishes placing the very last plate in its respective cupboard. Discontinuing her soft humming she wiped her hands on a nearby dishcloth.

Yawning Kim decided to join 'the guys' as she so dubbed them for after dinner tea in the parlor again. Tea, they drank enough (Edward had to use a straw) to be old grannies. Smoothing her dress down of wrinkles that the crème fabric had acquired upon doing housework, Kim set off towards the blue themed parlor.

Singing quietly to herself as she pranced, she swore it was all the sweets she had eaten prior that day, down the carpeted hallway. Once close enough to her destination Kim realized that the door had been left open for her normally it was closed. The professor must not be reading to Edward tonight.

Quietly walking into the room she flopped down next to Edward, the crème lace of his first made dress gracefully fluttered down onto his left knee.

Leather and lace, complete opposites. One hard the other soft. One frightening as he was his scissor hands proved that, the other beautiful as Kim was.

Secretly smiling down at his knee Edwards' finger-blades snipped, shy snipping, but he didn't mind never did he mind at all.

A heavy cough came from the professor causing both to turn. He coughed again then cleared his throat looking over to the two youths who were giving him a stare of concern.

"Will you two stop looking like I'm going to die?" He told both jokingly. "I only have a silly cold, I get them every spring." And with that he took a calm sip of his herbal tea. Apparently it was not working.

Mild silence reigned victoriously through the room for many minutes before labored breathing could be heard. Then the inventor erupted into more violent coughs, too many for either to keep track.

Quickly the old man reached for his neatly folded napkin to catch the blood but it was too late Edward and Kim had seen the sickeningly bright red liquid.

Concern painted both young faces as the hacking seized momentarily, not for long for it would continue again.

Kim had gotten up when the coughing had gotten harder, more painful to stand by his great armchair. One hand on the arm the other placed comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" she asked as she handed him his cup of tea after he had wiped his mouth clean. What a blessed angel she was.

"I am fine. Thank you Kim." Taking the offered teacup he attempted to drink away the metallic taste that was blood.

Her glare was stern, "coughing up blood is not normal!" Kim told him in a mother-like voice. "Look at your son, Edward is the embodiment of worry and you're lying to him! Your own son." Gawd, she sounded exactly like her own mother. It was starting to scare her.

The old inventor glanced across the room to his son, worry infactdid have his beautiful pale face contorted. Kim was right he shouldn't be lying to Edward he had a right to know. After all he did not have much longer to live. He could feel death preparing to reach into his ribcage to strangle his heart.

"I-I have…leukemia." He whispered.

* * *

oh i am so evil, cliffie! now they now after kim's prodding that he is fatally sick!

watch out for the next chapter of Bride of Allegiance and a new one-shot from the category of final fantasy 7 within the next month or two i havn't picked out a name for it yet but it will be a Vincent/Yuffie one. it will involveYuffie forcing Vincent unknowingly getting drunk by...ice cream but what will happen if the tables are turned on Yuffie? we'll soon see.


	5. Leather

I'm not doing the disclaimer again, if you need to see it visit further chapters. After the long, long, long, long wait another chapter is finally posted. I would have posted it in the wee hours of the morning but I kind of fell asleep on the keyboard… …

This chapter is dedicated to my first nephew who was born October 3rd God bless you my darling Colton!!

--

_**leather and lace ch. 5**_

_Kim reached over to wring the small towel in a basin of cool water by the bed. Letting all the excess water be squeezed out beforehand she placed it to the professors brow._

_The old man's face wrinkled up when Kim moved the cloth down to his temples. He was in pain she could tell, as was he restless. The old man she feared was upon his deathbed._

_Sighing with a heavy heart Kim reached up to smooth the frown on his forehead. Two days. It had been two days since the professor had told her and his son Edward that he had leukemia, a fatal disease._

_Within two days time the illness had begun to get worse. More blood was coughed up and he was rendered bed-ridden yesterday. It turned out that he had been sick for quite some time, effectively hiding it from his very own son._

_Kim was shaken back to reality when a weak cough reached her ears. Glancing down she watched as the old wrinkled eyelids fluttered, perhaps trying to open._

_But they didn't._

_A scrapping noise on the door was soon heard when Edward came in pushing the door open even wider._

_He could not turn handles._

_Giving the older boy a small smile of reassurance he then came into his fathers' room. Slowly shuffling to the bed he watched the old body struggle to catch a breath, face pale and chest troubled._

_"Will father be alright Kim?" Edward whispered._

_Kim raised her face up to his. dark eyes shining with easily read emotions. Should she lie to him? No. Edward deserved to know the truth. Kim shook her strawberry blond head. He should know so that the inevitable would be easier to accept._

_Edward's face fell but his heart plummeted harder. He knew about death. Kim had told him about the 'circle of life' yesterday when he had asked her if his father would live. Her answer still was in the negative whenever asked._

_"I'm sorry Edward but nothing can cure your fathers' illness."_

_Briefly glancing down to the toes of his leather boots the messy head of midnight bobbed in understanding._

_Giving another frown Kim dropped the cloth in the basin of cool water and got up. After assuring herself that the dying man was comfortable enough Kim turned to Edward with a weak smile. It wouldn't do for the young man to see her cry, older or not, to see her resolve crumble._

_"Come on Edward, I'll make us some pasta. I hope your hungry." Her quiet voice floated around his ears. The pale man nodded once. "I'll even make a meat sauce." Twice in his eagerness._

_Interest piqued at the mention of a thick yummy sauce on his rather boring noodles. "Will you use Rosemary like father does?" He asked as Kim ushered him out of his fathers' room._

_She nodded._

_XOX_

_Yawning Kim slowly climbed the grand staircase with her tea cup in hand. Steaming Earl Grey curled it's enticing smell around her little nose._

_Rubbing her left eye with a tiny fist the young woman reached the middle of the stairs just as her grey kitten came racing down at an impossible speed. Tail erect, gold eyes concentrated. Kim laughed at the silly animal as she reached the bottom then skidded on the polished tile as she rounded the turn._

_'Must be important'_

_Upon reaching the top Kim sighed in satisfaction. Slowly walking down the hallway she took a right until an open door came into view that wasn't open before. Curiosity eating away at her she headed towards it._

_Reaching said door, she discovered it was the professors' room. Perking her ears up to a slow quiet voice Kim listened while silently padding to the room. Peering inside she found Edward sitting at the old mans' bedside coaxing him to wake up._

_Entering the room she sat her tea cup on the first available surface. A dresser. Stepping closer a frown passed over her features. Something wasn't right. The harsh breathing was quiet unlike last night one could hear his struggles outside the very room._

_Skirting around Edward's bulky scissor hands that were dropped between his knees Kim reached for the wrinkled wrist. But found no pulsing beat. Her assumptions were proved right when she took her hand and held it to his nose feeling for a puff of breath. No sigh of life was detected._

_On the verge of panic Kim became tense. Just like with her mother the panic and bile threatened to surface. "I'm sorry Edward, your father is..." She tried but hot tears cut off her voice._

_Now they both were orphans. She had cared for the professor so much, and now there would be no guidance. No chipper smiles in the morning or safe feeling anymore. What would she-they do now?_

_Edward acted out of fear then for he had never lost anyone in his life. "No! He can't be!" The normally mellow voice rose several octaves._

_"No! Father you must wake up, your missing breakfast." The young man's quiet and calm demeanor was quickly shattered._

_Tears ran down his pale scarred face. He would not accept it. It wasn't possible._

_To hell with the damnable circle of life theory._

_"Father. Father please wake up." The tones in his voice were heart-wrenching causing Kim to choke on her sobs_

_"Edward, your father isn't going to wake up." Kim's hand reached for his upper arm, barely touching to catch his attention. "Ever." She finished._

_What was she suppose to do now. She had never been faced to deal with a corpse. They certainly couldn't stay at the mansion anymore let alone suburbia. She feared Edward would go insane with grief. A fresh start. A new purchase at life was exactly what both needed. But where to go when there was no one to turn to._

_Taking the teary-eyed man by his elbow Kim coaxed him out of the room with a promise to leave. Leave everything behind. To start anew._

_Her promises not phasing him Edward numbly agreed and followed Kim as she led him away. The tea now cold sit abandoned on the dresser the ethereal white color of the porcelain standing out brightly in the dismal room._

_Roles reversed as the two came to the bottom of the carpeted stairs. Edward the leader, Kim the confused follower._

_Right to the snow covered garden._

_Where he blew up as much as his proper bred manners would allow._

_Stomping up to a giraffe topiary Edward raised his scissor hand menacingly and decapitated the defenseless bush. Screaming out in his frustration._

_Damn whoever above who took his father's life away._

_Kim stood back as she watched Edward vent ot his violent temper. She was fearful yes, the pale man had never acted like this before. Two weeks had gone by and he never displayed a hint of anything remotely so unkind._

_"This is unfair." He whispered harshly._

_Edward turned his wet face to the brilliant morning sky scowling inwardly that it could be so cheery looking. Yet he was so miserable._

_Suddenly, after a moment of calm the pale man let out another yell and dove for another topiary. Slicing a beautiful jumping fish in half. His scissors stopped their path mere inches from making a connection with Kim's fair-skinned arm._

_"What the fuck are you doing!" Came a nearby baritone._

_The owner of the strong voice stepped through a garden gate eyes blazing with fury and hatred. "You could have killed her you bastard." The newcomer seethed through gritted teeth._

_Kim's eyes slowly, shakily rose from her trembling arm to the intruder. Of all people it was Jim the last person she thought she would ever see. there he stood in all his brown hair, blue eyed glory. The envy of all the boys at school and the perfect catch for many a girl. So many questions ran about in her head she felt like screaming her confusion._

_How did he find me? Why is he here? What will he do?_

_Jim looked so angry his aura so furious. Would he pick a fight with Edward, she hoped not. She never did like it when he started fights with others Jim never played fair, always the dirty fighter._

_Stepping closer with confidence Jim brought forth a shiny silver gun out of his waistband. The long gleaming barrel was intimidating in it's beauty. He had the safety off in a blink Of an eye and the great weight of it was cocked and ready to proceed in firing._

_Out of instinct Kim scooted closer to Edward as if to shield him from what was her high school sweetheart._

_Bang!_

A single shot pierced the air to come straight for the two when Kim pushed Edward aside. Both separated falling away to the perfectly cared for green grass. The bullet lodged itself in a solid tree trunk with a satisfying _thwack_.

Rolling herself onto her knees Kim held a hand to her heart, breath erratic. She couldn't believe Jim had shot at her. at them.

"Stay away from her you freak!" Jim yelled at the space between him and the man struggling to rise to his feet.

Once his foe was standing Jim aimed the gun again. This time he wouldn't miss. The bullet would be true to it's purpose.

_'Oh my god! He's going to shoot Edward_.'

Willing her bruised legs to lift her Kim winced. The fall must have sprained her ankle. Awkwardly springing foreword Kim latched onto jims' gun-arm as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. but damn her ankle hurt.

Caught off balanced by her attack on his arm Jim released a bullet. Straight through the perfectly blue sky above. Snarling Jim glared down at his past-lover then violently shook her off of his arm.

It only took fifteen seconds for her to hit the ground. The pale colored sundress she wore was immediately stained in snow and grassy hues. Crying out as the fall jostled her sore ankle Kim watched in horror as Jim advanced on Edward.

_'No. Please no!' _Her limbs froze. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

A sickening crack forced her eyes to close. She couldn't watch him crumple to the dirty ground. Couldn't watch as the hilt of the shining offending object connected with the base of his skull.

Gasping Edward let the pain fold him over. It hurt worse than when Kim had told him his father was dying and nothing, no amount of medical help would ensure him survival.

Glancing about jims' cobalt eyes fell upon a leaning pile of outdoor tools. a shovel, rake, trowel, hedge trimmers and the like. Normal everyday outside items.

Furiously ripping the shovel from it's sleeping position he swung it straight for Edward. Gun safely tucked back in his waistband for further use to finish the scarred man off. Right now he needed to vent his anger out on something.

Two more sharp _thumps _were heard. Metal hitting tight leather. The sound of it sang horribly in kims' ears as she scrambled to her knees.

And pitched a large rock at him hitting his left shoulder blade.

Whirling around on her he pulled out the silver gun and shot hitting the space between her feet.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Jim snarled and shot at her again, missing her as she ducked.

As the second round whistled out of the small machine Edward pulled himself to his impressively tall height. And more or less stumbled to Jim. Coiling his arm back he then rammed his blade-fist straight through jims' back piercing the heart who eagerly sought to kill his wonderful Kim.

Wonderful. Beautiful. Accepting Kim.

Gasping loudly Jim wavered greatly and began his plummet to the earth taking Edward with him, still connected. Down, down the two fell landing with an audible crashing noise.

The seconds ticked by slowly.

The one under him never moved.

Not even an inch.

Edward rolled off of Jim slowly pulling at his scissor hand which had been currently lodged into the offenders chest. Jim made a strangled gasping sound as a blade was pulled full out of him. The sound of blood pouring forth was heard as the floor creaked from Edward's retreat.

Kim stood staring at him. nothing moved, the gurgling noises died down to Edward's harsh breathing.

Eyes open Jim stared sightlessly up at the clear blue sky. The gun lay forgotten by his side, bloody and harmless-looking.

The shock of Jim's death didn't even reach her as Kim's large eyes fell on her protector. His blades were sticky and red, his person seemed to be relatively clean except for the smudges on his right cheek and nose.

Edward was well over thirteen, he could be tried as an adult in suburbia. Now Jim's death finally sunk in, the depth of it. If they found him guilty he could pull down at least fourteen, fifteen years. death penalty too.

She couldn't let Edward go to jail. It was an accident. No one deserved to die but Jim had.

there was no way out but to run.

Just an accident.

Edward looked around him in disbelief. It had come down to this. but there had been no way out, not against a gun. He had to do it... He hadn't meant to... Hadn't planned it. But now that he had he wasn't even sorry. It had been his life or jims'. He would have just as soon died, but it hadn't happened that way. It just happened without intent or plan.

There was no second thought. He had killed Jim.

But it was an accident.

Her staring caught his attention as his wide brown eyes settled on her, a soft look in the chocolate pools. "Now what?" Edward asked quietly as if afraid to stir the corpse.

Kim glanced down briefly before answering, "We need to leave, get out of here. I'll call an ambulance when I go home to pick up the body. We can't just leave him here Edward."

Swallowing hard he listened to her panic. "Go home? Someone will see you."

"No they won't. We'll go after dark so no one will see you picking the lock on the back door. The front is too risky."

The man beside her nodded, breathing normal again.

Tomorrow they were free. Their lives their own.

Damian's green eyes flickered open slowly. Returning from his meditative state was always so tedious. Sitting up he grunted, his limbs were so very sore.

Alerted by his brothers' awakening mark turned from the computer screen bidding the elder pleasantries.

"So what did you find out?"

"Jim is dead. The monster severed his ties to the living." The monotone sounded indifferent to both pairs of ears.

Mark's eyes flashed with anger, tears threatened to fall. No. Not Jim. His love was so strong there was no way the monster from the mansion could have killed Jim. His secret love.

"...The girl you killed is alive and with the monster. They plan to run. I can taste her fear, she fears for him like one would a lover. You will find that bitch tonight and kill them both. Not like last time, I want them finished!"

The younger's' face was blank, eyes growing re form the strain of his tears.

Damian scoffed. " Hold your emotions in check little brother." The voice came at him sharply.

Unable to do just that mark let free the waterworks. Sniffing he rubbed at his eyes with his long sleeve. "I... I can't Damian. I l... l... l... loved him." He cried out almost breathless.

Sighing Damian got up off the bed legs protesting from such a long time being not in use. Reaching the sobbing form he bent at the waist and kissed the cool forehead of his younger brother.

"You will find another one like him. The stars tell me so though you will have to wait a bit for him to see you."

gGeen eyes lifted to another set of green. Perfectly identical.

Mark rubbed his eyes again. "I will?"

He nodded.

"When?" The voice was so eager.

Damian made a noise of frustration. "The stars are not always so clear brother. Let time take it's course. Perhaps if you are a good servant the stars shall hold you in favor.

A brilliant smile broke on marks' face. If he did what the stars and their leader said obediently his soon-to-be lover would come to him faster.

"Okay." his voice lost it's melancholy. "I will do what you say Damian."

The handsome older boy gave a half smile, teeth white as bared bone. He had his little brother right where he wanted him.

"Good boy. now you will kill both of them tonight. You will have no witnesses or leave any evidence this time right, not like with the little girl."

Mark's grassy-colored eyes lowered, ashamed. He accidentally left the girl's body in plain sight. And his careless mistake had brought him to his position right now.

"I will dispose of the bodies this time brother."

A satisfied snort was heard through the bedroom

The elder propped himself up on the wall facing away from the computer screen and his sibling. Hair on end, shirt rumpled terribly, from his long meditative slumber. "They will be at the bus terminal after sunset. Look careful for them though I doubt the monster will be hard to spot."

Mark worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I will call a counsel and send reinforcements along behind you. Now go, go practice."

Nodding quickly the youth turned off the computer monitor and fled the room.

Sighing Damian bent to root through a dresser drawer pulling out a hockey card box he sat it down on his nightstand. Skimming through the cards to the bottom he plucked out a small plastic bag. Dipping three slim fingers inside a powder was retrieved and put on the back of his other hand.

Blocking air passage with his knuckles his right hand was raised to his face. Snuffing the soft white powder up Damian closed his eyes as the feeling of ecstasy crashed over him.

Within moments Damain had hid away his drug and composed himself. Grabbing the phone from it's cradle he dialed seven digits quickly and waited. Soon a low voice came on the other end and questioned a hello.

"I'm calling a short meeting, Tell the others"

A muffled reply was given then Damian ended the conversation with a 'good' before he cradled the curved piece of plastic.

XOX

Kim sat rigidly on a velvet soft sofa nursing a cup of cool tea. Edward sat across from her looking down to the glass table between them. harsh tension filled the air, squeezing calm till it burst.

After listening to her heavy breathing for a bit more Edward stole a glance to the tense female. Brown eyes flashed worry and confusion.

She sat completely upright, alert, yet eyes unfocused.

Edward weakly cleared his throat to gain her attention.

It didn't work she was still unresponsive.

"Would you like help with the supper dishes?" He asked softly so as not to startle her, even though he knew he couldn't help with the dishes.

While her heart pumped furiously Kim took a deep breath, breasts swelling once than falling. "No. Thank you Edward but I can manage." With that said Kim mechanically rose and headed in the direction of the kitchen, tea cup still in her white-knuckled grasp.

Several hours later found Kim and Edward walking out of the mansion, the man's only home he ever knew. Flashlight in hand and heavy winter coats protecting both from lady winters' bite the two started their first steps to freedom.

Successfully they made it down the mountainside and to her block undetected. Kim had made them wait well until dark to head out so neither would be noticed and crept up to her home that was no longer. Tiptoeing into the backyard Edward used the streetlamps to guide his index blade to the lock.

With a satisfying 'click' the lock sprung open.

Slowly sliding the patio door open both slipped in to the empty house which was just that. empty. Her father and brother must have come around to move everything out.

Blindly yet knowingly Kim led the way to her room glancing in dark rooms that were devoid of anything that hinted someone had once lived here. A box sat on the bathroom counter and one at the end of the hallway housed linen. Other than that it was bare.

Kim's' door creaked open the sight causing tears to prick at her eyes. All her possessions, pictures, books, teddies, clothing, everything was where she had left it. Where it was supposed to be. Nothing was moved yet a tower of empty boxes sat against the wall in wait to be filled.

It was as if her remaining family didn't want to erase her existence. Curse themselves in touching her belongings.

So she did it herself.


End file.
